palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Laser Jockey O.C.C.:
· Laser Jockey O.C.C.: ''' By Strider Kage in RIFTS Home Brewed Classes and Races · Edit Doc · Delete ''Laser Jockey O.C.C.'' By: Randy Edwards Laser Jockeys are the creation of a Mad Scientist (some would say) by the name of Dr. Steven Crossfire. The man was a genius but was also minor insane. He was so afraid of the dark that he decided his creation would be of light, he had planned to create an army of his "Light Crusaders" and take over the world (he was a megalomaniac too). Alas, when he began, he realized that he had nobody willing to work for him. He paid thugs to capture someone to use as a test subject. The experiment was a great success, except for one thing. The doctor had fully expected his first "Light Crusader" to be grateful for his new powers, however, the good doctor was mistaken and his subject promptly executed him and took off. But one thing remained, all of the doctor's work was saved on computers, and Pyrotech Industries retrieved it. The Laser Jockeys (sometimes known as Laser Junkies) are another mix of high technology and the unnatural. Dr. Crossfire's program instilled certain psychic abilities. Some Laser Jockeys' abilities are more advanced than others, but all have one, unusual power common only to the Laser Jockeys and it seems to take up none of their psychic strength to use, as other abilities do (no ISP cost). This power is an advanced form of light bending that is known to the Laser Jockeys as "Laser Manipulation" and to the public as "Amazing". The Laser Jockeys can manipulate light (which lasers are made of) to do things, and form shapes. However, it is very difficult to direct and control something which moves at the speed of light, so most Laser Jockeys are very smart and mentally capable (high IQ and especially ME), with a little (lot) of help from their psychic abilities and cybernetics. The extent of these abilities is amazing, the Laser Jockeys can create very intricate figures out of light, keeping the beam(s) moving at the speed of light so that the figure does not lose cohesion and appears solid. This can have very interesting effects when used with lasers, the characters can create weapons made of light to combat the enemy and shoot laser beams all around, create shields of intense light (lasers) to block other lasers or destroy incoming missiles, etc. And the intricacy of their creations increases with proficiency and practice (level). Their other strength is cybernetics/bionics. They all have a laser "generator" installed, usually somewhere in their hands (fingertips, palms, etc.). Special cybernetic computers can be used to speed the thought process and increase proficiency with the lasers. It is interesting to note that cybernetics/bionics do not interfere with their psionic powers and so some are walking arsenals of techno-weaponry, but most tend to stick with the basics. One last thing, if you're thinking of just giving these powers to your character and choosing a different OCC (you're a munchkin), the first thing he/she'll do without the training is accidentally slice him/herself in half. If you still don't understand the idea of manipulating lasers, see the note at the bottom. '''Attribute Requirements: IQ: 13 ME: 15, a high PP and very high ME are recommended. Alignment: Any Race: Can be any race, but usually human or D-Bee, must meet Attribute Requirements. Powers of the Laser Jockey: The combination of the lasers and the unique ability of the Laser Jockeys to bend and direct light/lasers can be very impressive, and many consider their ability an art as well as a weapon. Also, as a direct result of their light-bending abilities, the Laser Jockeys can absorb light (impervious to lasers), dispersing it and soaking it up into their bodies, meaning that they can plunge a room into darkness, however, they can not absorb daylight under any circumstances. Oh, and did I forget to mention that all Laser Jockeys are minor psionics? (see Rifts pg. 12) The Laser Jockeys proficiency to use his abilities increases with level and so does the range on his abilities (note that if the lamp, etc. is out of range he cannot absorb the light from it). But when a laser beam is fired like a projectile and exits his range, it can no longer be manipulated but will continue in it's direction as if fired from a laser pistol. The use of this special ability as a weapon can be quite flashy, lasers twirling around like whips and such, and low-level Laser Jockeys tend to chop a few things in half, so be careful. Lasers can be of all different colors and shapes, dispersed at any time by either hitting something with the laser beam or sending it off into space (really, the characters can just make the laser disperse into light and "evaporate", but shooting it off is flashier). The higher level Laser Jockeys no longer need cybernetics and can create lasers from thin air (actually, light). So it is not uncommon to see high level masters get bio-systems. Remember, they can also control light, other than lasers, which may not do any damage but can be very useful (ever shined a flashlight in someone's eyes? Was it an MDC supernatural creature?) Bonuses with Lasers: Level 1: +1 to strike and 1 to parry (laser shields can be created to destroy anything vulnerable to lasers and absorb other lasers, but energy beams and anything that can withstand the 4d6 MD will continue on through). Manipulation range is 20 ft., laser beam range is 1,000 ft. Character can create blobs of lasers and things that glitch a lot and are very blurry, but not much else. 4d6 MD damage from ALL laser attacks. Can create 1 laser image at a time. Lasers can be Blue, Yellow, or Red. Level 2: Learns to control movement of lasers better, can create laser whips and things, loses some of the blurriness in designs. Level 3: +1 to parry, Manipulation range is 30 ft. Can create designs that aren't very intricate (a giant 3ft hand where his own should be, slap the hell out of someone). Level 4: Can create recognizable shapes such as swords (which will do 4d6 MD damage and the player can use them) that don't glitch often and aren't very blurry. Can now create 2 laser images at a time (PAIRED swords :). Level 5: A big step. The character can now regulate the damage in increments of 1d6MD up to 6d6. Can also do SDC damage, also regulated: from 1d6 to 1d6x10. Laser Beam range is 2,000 feet. Level 6: +1 to strike, Manipulation range is 40 ft. Character can now create lasers the color of Blue, Yellow, Red or any combination (i.e. green : yellow+blue). Can also create white lasers, but not black. Lasers will ALWAYS glow and can be identified by anyone with an IQ over 3. Someone with an IQ of 2 might actually pick up a nice shiny red sword, OUCH! Level 7: No longer needs cybernetics (still has them)! Character can concentrate light from the surrounding area and create their own laser beams! Same damage, range, etc. The character is now ALWAYS armed. Level 8: +1 to strike with laser beams. Can create up to three figures at a time from the lasers. Level 9: The character is an impending master, much advanced. Laser beam range is now 3,000 ft. Level 10: The Laser Jockey is now a true master! He can create intricate figures such as statues and can use all the colors of the spectrum (that doesn't include black) and the damage can be up to 1d6x10 MD! Level 11: Manipulation Range is 50 ft. Level 12: +1 to parry with laser beam shields and the like. Level 13: Up to 4 laser figures at once (!) Level 14: Laser Beam range is 4,000 ft. Level 15: Manipulation Range becomes 600ft! O.C.C. Skills: Math: Basic (+10%) Language: Native (98%) and 1 other ( +5%) Literacy: Native at 98% Radio: Basic (+10%) Computer Operation (+10%) 2 Piloting skills of choice (+15%) Wilderness Survival (+5%) Climbing (+5%) Swimming (+5%) W.P. Energy Pistol W.P. 2 of choice Hand to Hand: Basic Hand to Hand: Basic can be changed to Expert at the cost of one "other" skill or Martial Arts (or Assassin if evil) at the cost of two "other" skills. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select ten "other" skills, plus three additional skill at levels 4, 8, and 12. Communications: Any (+5%) Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic Electronics only Mechanical: Basic Mechanics only Medical: First Aid only (+5%) Military: Any Physical: Any (+5% where applicable) Pilot: Any (+10%) Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any (+10%) Science: Math Only Technical: Any (+10% to Computer Programming and Art) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select eight secondary skills (you know the rules about `em) plus select two additional secondary skill at levels 3, 5, 9, and 13. Standard Equipment: A suit of personalized mega-damage body armor (configured to allow character to use his bionic laser weapons), NG-S2 basic survival pack (for those of you who don't have Mercenaries; it's camping equipment deluxe), RMK "knitter", PDD/Pocket Digital Disc player, Night vision goggles, Hunting rifle of choice with 4 extra clips, Handgun of choice with 4 extra clips, 2 weapons of choice (within reason) and 1d4 clips for each (if necessary), And some personal items. Vehicle: Can be any type of motorcycle, light hovercraft or something similar. No tanks or robots, may select light power armor if he/she can pilot it (no glitter boys, etc.), as always, GM's discretion is advised. Cybernetics: Characters start with the laser weapon systems which allow them to use their powers and 4 other cybernetic systems of choice. Can sacrifice the 2 other systems for the computer which speeds the thought process and allows better control of lasers (add 2 levels to the characters proficiency with Lasers). Further cybernetics can be purchased at a later date. One last explanation: Okay, for those of you who still don't understand how an object such as a sword can possibly be made by a laser beam, here goes. The Laser Jockey is manipulating the laser to move along a certain path, the laser is moving at the speed of light and so creates the semblance of a solid object. While it may seem as if the character is moving the sword with his hands, he is actually moving it with his mind. Xp table: Use the Cyber-Knight table Category:Organization Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium